sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αθεϊσμός
Αθεϊσμός godlessness, Atheism thumb|300px| Η απατηλή κατοχή της Απόλυτης Αλήθειας thumb|300px| [[Αθεΐα Επιστήμη ]] thumb|300px| [[Αθεΐα ]] thumb|300px| [[Αθεϊσμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας thumb|300px| [[Αθεΐα ]] thumb|300px| [[Αθεΐα Θρησκεία ]] - Μία θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αναγωγισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αναγωγή". Στα πρώιμα αρχαία Ελληνικά, το επίθετο άθεος (από το στερητικό α'' + ''θεός) σήμαινε εκείνον που ήταν "χωρίς θεούς" ή εκείνον που του "έλειπε η πίστη στους θεούς". Η λέξη απέκτησε ένα επιπρόσθετο νόημα κατά τον 5ο π.Χ. αιώνα, οπότε και εξέφραζε την πλήρη έλλειψη σχέσεων με τους θεούς, δηλαδή σήμαινε "αρνητής των θεών, άθρησκος, ανόσιος", είχε δε βαρύτερες συνυποδηλώσεις από τον όρο ασεβής. Οι σύγχρονες μεταφράσεις των κλασικών κειμένων μερικές φορές αποδίδουν το "άθεος" ως "αθεϊστής". Υπήρχε επίσης το αφηρημένο ουσιαστικό αθεότης: "αθεϊσμός". Ο Κικέρων μετέγραψε τη λέξη στα λατινικά με τη μορφή "atheos". Η συζήτηση περί αθέων υπήρξε έντονη στη διαμάχη μεταξύ των πρώτων Χριστιανών και των παγανιστών, με την κάθε πλευρά να χαρακτηρίζει αθεϊσμό τις πεποιθήσεις της αντίπαλης. Ο A.B. Drachmann (1922, p.5) παρατηρεί: Αθεϊσμός και αθεϊστής είναι λέξεις που διαμορφώθηκαν από ελληνικές ρίζες και με ελληνικές καταλήξεις. Εντούτοις δεν είναι [αρχαίες, ΣτΜ] ελληνικές· η μορφή τους δεν είναι σύμφωνη προς την ελληνική χρήση. Στα ελληνικά έλεγαν άθεος και αθεότης· Σ' αυτές αντιστοιχούν με σχετική ακρίβεια οι αγγλικές λέξεις ungodly (ανευλαβής) και ungodliness (ανευλάβεια, ασέβεια). Ακριβώς όπως και η λέξη ungodly αγγλικά, ο όρος άθεος χρησιμοποιούνταν ως σοβαρή μομφή και ηθική καταδίκη· αυτή είναι μια παλιά χρήση της λέξης, και δη η παλαιότερη που μπορεί να εντοπιστεί. Μόνο μεταγενέστερα βρίσκουμε τη λέξη να χρησιμοποιείται για να δηλώσει ένα συγκεκριμένο φιλοσοφικό δόγμα. Ορισμός Αθεϊσμός ονομάζεται η οντολογική θέση που αντίκειται στον θεϊσμό, και περιλαμβάνει τόσο τις απόψεις εκείνων που δεν έχουν πίστη στην ύπαρξη θεοτήτων, όσο κι εκείνων που αρνούνται ρητά ότι υπάρχουν τέτοιες οντότητες (δηλ. η απουσία ή η άρνηση της θεϊστικής πίστης). Ιστορία thumb|300px| [[Αθεΐα ]] thumb|300px| [[Αθεΐα ]] Κατά την αρχαιότητα, η Επικούρεια φιλοσοφία περιέκλειε αθεϊστικές απόψεις, αλλά εξαφανίσθηκε από την ελληνική και τη ρωμαϊκή φιλοσοφική παράδοση καθώς αυξανόταν η επιρροή του Χριστιανισμού. Κατά την εποχή του διαφωτισμού, η έννοια του αθεϊσμού αναδύθηκε εκ νέου ως κατηγορία εναντίον εκείνων που αμφισβητούσαν το θρησκευτικό "status quo", αλλά μέχρι τα τέλη του 18ου αιώνα είχε γίνει η φιλοσοφική τοποθέτηση μιας αυξανόμενης μειονότητας. Μέχρι τον 20ο αιώνα, παράλληλα με την εξάπλωση του ορθολογισμού και του ανθρωπισμού, ο αθεϊσμός είχε γίνει μια κοινότοπη τοποθέτηση, κυρίαρχη ιδίως μεταξύ των επιστημόνων. Παραλλαγές Αθεϊσμού Όπως συμβαίνει και με παρόμοιες μη-ντεϊστικές έννοιες στον αγνωστικισμό, δεν υπάρχουν θέσεις που να μπορούμε να πούμε ότι τις προσυπογράφουν όλοι οι αθεϊστές. Πολλοί αθεϊστές όντως μοιράζονται κοινές ανησυχίες σχετικά με τις αποδείξεις και την επιστημονική μέθοδο, αλλά υποστηρίζουν ότι ο αθεϊσμός δεν είναι ούτε θρησκεία ούτε ένα παγιωμένο σύστημα πεποιθήσεων. Αθεΐα και Φυσική Σύμφωνα με την Φυσική Κοσμολογία, όλα ξεκίνησαν από 3 έννοιες * Το Τίποτα (ή αλλιώς Κενό) (0) * το αντίθετό του, το Κάτι (ή αλλιώς Υλοενέργεια) (1) * και την σχέση (ή πράξη) μεταξύ τους 0+1 =1 Ξεκινώντας από αυτά η σύγχρονη Μαθηματικο-φυσική Επιστήμη δομεί όλο το περιεχόμενό της που ταυτίζεται με ότι ονομάζουμε "Πραγματικότητα" Τα Μαθηματικά και η Φυσική λοιπόν ακολουθούν (εκλαϊκευτικά πάντα) την διαδικασία: 0+1= 1, 1+1 = 2, 2+1 =3, 3+1 = 4, ..., 5000 +1 = 5001, ... Με αυτήν την επαγωγική διαδικασία, δηλαδή, συνδυάζοντας τον "νέο" Φυσικό Νόμο (π.χ. 30) με τον "παλαιό" (δηλ. το 1) παράγονται (ή εξηγούνται) τα Πάντα. Οι Φυσικοί (όπως οι αρχαιολόγοι) δεν έχουν, προφανώς, μελετήσει όλα τα αναρίθμητα Φυσικά Φαινόμενα ούτε έχουν βρει όλους τους Φυσικούς Νόμους που τα διέπουν :π. χ . δεν μελέτησαν ακόμη το Φαινόμενο "5690456". Γνωρίζουν όμως ότι και αυτού η εξήγηση θα εντάσσεται στην συνήθη διαδικασία δηλ. 5690455 + 1 = 5690456 Δηλαδή οι Φυσικοί έχουν ξεθάψει τον "αρχαίο ναό" και απλά ταυτοποιούν τα συνεχώς ανακαλυπτόμενα ατάκτως ερριμμένα "ευρήματα" στο "Σχέδιο Κατασκευής" του. Αυτό που ονομάζουμε "θεϊκή σοφία κατασκευής" (π.χ. 2 πνεύμονες, 2 νεφρά, οργανικά συστήματα κλπ κλπ) είναι απλά οι μαθηματικές συμμετρίες του Σύμπαντος που σχετίζονται άμεσα με την "Αρχή Διατήρησης Ενέργειας" και αποτελούν τον θεμέλιο λίθο της Φυσικής Που θα μπορούσε λοιπόν να μπει ο Θεός? Σε κάποια "θραύση" αυτής της Μαθηματικής Διαδικασίας : π.χ. εκεί που διατίθεται ύλη μόνον για πέντε άρτους, να δημιουργηθεί ένας επιπλέον, δηλαδή έξι. Αλλά, αν κάποτε ανακαλυπτόταν ότι σε κάποιο Φυσικό Φαινόμενο συνέβαινε "έξωθεν Θεϊκή επέμβαση" δηλ. Παραβίαση Φυσικού Νόμου :δηλ. εκλαϊκευτικά, 8000 + 1 να μην δίνει 8001 αλλά κάτι άλλο τότε θα κατέρρεε όλο το Αριθμητικό Σύστημα και θα συμπαρέσυρε τα Πάντα. Δηλαδή μία απειροελάχιστη "παρέκκλιση" (κάτι απαραίτητο στο Θαύμα) θα οδηγούσε την ακαριαία κατάρρευση του Σύμπαντος ακριβώς όπως εδώ: youtube.com Θα μπορούσε κάποιος, όμως, να θεωρήσει όχι Θεό "επεμβαίνοντα" αλλά Θεό "παρατηρητή" Όμως, σύμφωνα με την Κβαντική Φυσική, ο Παρατηρητής είναι ενταγμένος στο Σύμπαν (δηλ. συμπεριλαμβάνεται στις Εξισώσεις των Φυσικών Νόμων) καθώς και ένα επιπλέον φωτόνιο που απαιτείται για την παρατήρηση αρκεί για την προαναφερθείσα κατάρρευση Τέλος, θα μπορούσε κάποιος να θεωρήσει, μόνον, ύπαρξη Θεού ως "Αρχικού Δημιουργού" Αλλά ακόμη και αυτό είναι ασύμβατο με το Επιστημονικό Οικοδόμημα της Φυσικής καθώς θα "έβαζε με το χέρι" έναν περισσευούμενο όρο στις αρχικές εξισώσεις κάτι που αντίκειται σe μία επίσης θεμελιώδη αρχή της Φυσικής, την Λεπίδα Occam Εν ολίγοις, η παραδοχή "Ύπαρξης Θεού", με οποιανδήποτε μορφή, και να προσδώσει κάποιος στην έννοια αυτή, οδηγεί μαθηματικά σε άρνηση Φυσικής και τελικά σε άρνηση Λογικής και άρνηση Πραγματικότητας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Επιστημονικός Αθεϊσμός * Στοίχημα Pascal * Μηδενισμός * Πανθεϊσμός * Ορθολογισμός * Σκεπτικισμός * Εγκοσμιότητα * Απογνωσισμός * Θεογνωσισμός * Θεός * Θρησκεία Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *An Atheist Manifesto by Sam Harris at Truthdig *Atheism at Catholic Encyclopedia *Atheism at Religious Tolerance.org *theism and Secularism at Bane of Monotheism *Atheism: The Capital Man *Atheism: Contemporary Rates and Patterns by Phil Zuckerman *The Atheism Pages by Adam Marcyzk at Ebon Musings *Religion & Ethics - Atheism at bbc.co.uk *God is imaginary *Lecture on Atheism by Erkki Hartikainen *The Philosophy of Atheism by Emma Goldman *Population Statistics of Religions, Atheists and Non-Believers at Atheist Empire *Theism, Atheism, and Rationality by Alvin Plantinga *Types of Atheistic Belief at UberKuh *Why won't God heal amputees?: Understanding delusion ;Atheist associations and communities *American Atheists *Atheist Foundation of Australia *Atheists of Silicon Valley *The Brights *Church of Reality *The Ethical Atheist *Freedom From Religion Foundation *Freethinkers *National Secular Society (UK) *Positive Atheism *Richard Dawkins Foundation for Reason and Science *Secular Coalition for America *The Secular Web Category: Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες